Drunk
by aosame
Summary: Karin and Suigetsu are drunk and Sasuke gets pissed of by the fact Suigetsu is making fun of his brother. He leaves the two alone, but everyone knows it isn't alright to leave THEM alone in the same room.


**I haven't wrote any SuiKa for a while, I haven't even done anything related to it. I was on a detention today because I had been late for so many times and I decided I should make a fanfiction about this. However, please, even if you were anon, I'd love it if you'd read and review!**

"And then I was like-" he hiccuped loudly and laughed a little, putting his glass onto the table and laying his head onto his arms and then his head onto them. "-like wow."

"Like..." the girl took a deep breath before balled her fist and punched it against the table, making the glass automatically fall down and break into thousands of little, sharp and red pieces. "HAHA, LIKE WOW!"

She didn't hiccup as much as Suigetsu did. She didn't know why, but somehow she just didn't. They were both drunk, that's a thing Sasuke noticed immediately when he stepped inside and heard Suigetsu talking. Again it was almost too hard not to notice that Karin wasn't as bad. Maybe she just didn't drink as much as Suigetsu did. Then again, Sasuke wondered why did they drink in the first place? Even if it was just about letting out some stress, it was weird from them to do it together.

Suigetsu tilted his head a little. His hair was all messy and his grin wide. His cheeks were pinkish and he hiccuped from time to time. "C'mon, Sasukie, why don't you-" the male shook his head after hiccuping again, making her hair just even more messier. Sasuke almost wanted to get a brush and braid it straight. "-join the company? It isn't anythin' serious even if you were underaged..."

After a loud sigh the raven walked between the two, taking their glasses... or what was left about them. "You should seriously do something more healthy. You might just end up doing something stupid you will regret for the rest of your life..."

"MAYBE YOUR BROTHER WAS DRUNK WHEN HE KILLED YOUR CLA-"

"_**Suigetsu**_."

The Hozuki got the chills just by hearing the tone in Sasuke's voice. It wasn't nice. Even if he was drunk, he knew when to stop talking about trash like that. It wasn't funny and he knew it, and he even poked Karin's breast just to make her stop laughing.

He gulped and licked his lips before got up. Unfortunately, he feel onto the floor really quickly. "HAHA! I'M SWIMMING, LOOK!"

The elder just rolled his eyes and kicked Suigetsu's hand a little, then putting his other foot onto the silverette's head. He pressed it a little.

"SUIGETSU, GET AWAY FROM SASUKE!" Now it was the Uzumaki's time to join the fun, punching Sasuke into his chest and throwing herself onto the floor and hugged Suigetsu. "Sasuke, are you alright?!"

A loud _slam_ could be heard as the only Uchiha in the house slammed the door closed and left the other two in there alone by themselves.

The swordsman turned his head around. "I think Sasuke got mad at us. We should probably apologize..."

The female climbed onto his stomach and then played with her own, long, magenta colored hair. "There's nothing to apologize about, Sasuke..."

Suigetsu blinked a few times slowly. "Do you -HIC- really think I'm Sasuke?"

"You aren't?" the girl questioned, headbutting Suigetsu's forehead gently and smiling, giggling childishly.

"No, actually I'm-" His eyes widened a little when he smelled the alchohol in Karin's breath. He smelled her breath. For the first time of his entire life. Karin was really close to his face and before long her lips rested on his. He just looked at her.

Karin, without her glasses on, eyes fluttered shut, kissing Suigetsu's lips, then face all over, only leaving some lipstick onto his face.

"Ka...rin... Stop it..." the male whispered and still looked at her before once again found the girl kissing his lips. He didn't kiss back, no.

Karin unsipped her shirt a little. "Suigetsu, don't be stubborn... I know you want me... Mmh..." she loved the scent of the Hozuki's hair.

It was a quiet, quiet whisper. "Karin... you're drunk..."

"Whatever..." she mumbled underneath her alchohol-smelling breath and then lifted her head up before stood up, offering a hand for the other one.

The swordsman grabbed the hand and lifted himself up with the help of his teammate. Then he rubbed his other eye, sighed and showed a little smile.

"There's red all over... and it's not just because you're embarrassed..." Karin pressed her right thumb against her tongue and then started to wash the boy's face with it.

"..." he wanted to say something but decided not to even open his mouth.

After she finished, she pressed the same finger against his lips and slid it against them.

"Red suits you."

The male didn't react to that either. He didn't rub his lips. He didn't even shrug. He didn't mind it.

It bothered Karin. She thought he would have at least said something.

"C'mon, what got into you, Sui...?"

Now the male eyed the girl carefully. "You're fucking drunk, you thought I was someone else and now you're trying to make me feel better by making up a stupid petname?" He put his hands onto his hip and shook his head lightly. "Won't work on me."

"What are you talking about...?" the female bit her lower lip. "I didn't mean to be mean... You should have told me if you didn't want me to-"

Suigetsu now grabbed Karin's wrist and put his other hand onto her waist. He looked very serious, if no one count in the fact he was wearing lipstick...

"I..."

Then the water-user let his hand wander and grab from the girl's palm.

"Can you dance?"

Karin nodded slowly, not minding the fact the didn't see Suigetsu very well without her glasses.

"Can you take the lead?"

She stepped back, then left, front, back, right, back...

"You can't dance?" Karin whispered quietly.

"I've never had the lead. I've only been the one to follow the other..." he replied and looked to some other direction.

"Don't look away."

For Suigetsu, it was extremely hard to keep the eye contact. He really liked dancing, and it felt him feel good... But now he was doing it with someone he always argued with. The girl was always punching him and making him feel bad. It was amusing that this moment was so different.

"I won't..." After saying that, he narrowed his eyes back to the girl's red one's. They were pretty. Without her having her glasses on, he could see them better. They weren't as bad... Now he kind of felt jealous she only took glasses of when flirting with Sasuke. The only good thing was that Sasuke didn't give her any love.

The Kirigakurian lifted the sensor's hand up and spun her around a little, then catching her from behind. He put his forehead against herback now and smiled, his eyes getting a little wet.

"You... are you still drunk?" That was his only question so far.

"No, not anymore."

"Were you drunk when you... kissed me?" he asked again.

The girl giggled and shook her head. "No, I wasn't..."

He now turned her around, putting his hands onto the girl's pinkish cheeks and sliding his thumb down them gently.

"Do you still like Sasuke?"

Karin put her hands around Suigetsu's neck and breathed into his ear.

"No, not anymore."


End file.
